


Yin and Yang

by zouge_tori



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, And angsty, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, But As the Tags imply, Child Abuse, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Forced Bullying, Half-Siblings, Hiding Sadness, I Started This Story Wanting to Make Something Fluffy for a Change, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, POV Alternating, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Peer Abuse, Peer Pressure, Schizophrenia, Single Parents, Verbal Abuse, and happy, probably will add more tags, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their own story to tell.</p>
<p>Some are sad, happy, or both.</p>
<p>But some of the best ones are when they intersect with other stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> First one out of our wide cast to tell a little about is Lilo! How this is going to go (hopefully) is that it will go through all of the original 5 (Lilo, Simon, Angelica, Evan, Seamus), then info about a new character, then we'll start with each one's team, then a new character.

Lilo's childhood has been mostly great: loving parents, an awesome older sister, a cool best friend. However, that didn't stop bad things from happening to her: threatening notes slipped into her bag, books and writing utensils vanishing, horrible things being written on her desk.

But Lilo "ignored" it. She "smiled" and told her best friend, her parents, her sister, her teachers, everyone, that she was "okay". She was "fine". Even when she chatted with complete strangers, she told them the same thing: it didn't "bother" her. Then, when a new boy moved to town, he made her stop doing it.

It was a slow process, but he eventually got through. First, it was his obvious anger when something happened to her because of the bullies. Then, it was the look that he gave her whenever she told anyone that she was fine that told her that he could see through her façade. But the final thing that he did was pulling her aside and telling her that she could be honest with him with so much concern in his eyes. So she did the thing that she has been forcing herself not to do in front of other peiple: she cried.

She cried because she _couldn't_ ignore the bullying. She cried because she _couldn't_ truly smile and tell everyone she was okay. She cried because she _couldn't_ say she was fine. But, most of all, she cried because she had _finally_ found someone who could see through her façade.

And that someone was Simon Jonas.


End file.
